grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Vivacious Deadlock
The Vivacious Deadlock is the twenty second Grand Battle, created by XX, and the sixth in Grand Battles Season 3. Added to the rules is the stipulation that each character must have eyes, or a directly comparable analogue with which they see. The battle was originally located here. Characters Player Characters ]] Supporting Characters The Spectator - The Grandmaster of this battle. She lives in a tower made of eyes and sees the contestants in her battle as sacrifices. She seems friendly with The Tormentor. Crowe - The Spectator's assistant. He is sarcastic and conniving and has four arms. When the Spectator goes missing he allies himself with Phere to try to find her, and ends up getting himself killed. The Tower - The aforementioned tower made of eyes. It is p. much psychotic. Horsegark - Sir Cedric's horse, picked up from Genreshift. It is the angriest horse. Genreshift NPCs Doctor Otto Matic - The head of Doctor Matic's Group of Scientiflic Inclined Professionals from Genreshift. Tek - A Cyber Punk inventor from Genreshift. He is not used to combat situations but is a very talented inventor. He gets roped into helping Phere, and then quickly abandoned when she decides someone else would be more useful. Abys - A Cyber Punk assassin from Genreshift. She has a mechanical arm and a camouflage implant that can make her invisible. She is sort of a loner. She works for Phere until she dies and then comes back as a horse creature thanks to Merrifield. Björn to Rock NPCs Vala - The shamaness of the Thünderwölf Clan. She sees a prophecy of destruction that will come to pass if Phere is allowed reign over the Clan. She attempts to stop this destruction by capturing the battlers, but it backfires and everyone dies. Rounds Round 1 - Genreshift Dead Character: Merrifield This round takes place in the setting of the MSPAFA ~Marked~ by Feverfox; a city where the perception of reality is controlled by use of bookmarks in a Stolen Tome, which once belonged to the leader of a powerful gang called The Savvy. With her dead, the various literary themed gangs vie for control of the Tome, and thus the city. A complex series of events leads the city into near anarchy, and the Tome into the hands of Doctor Harmon. Her actions almost lead to the creation of a dimensional gate, but she is interrupted before it can be completed and the Tome's hold upon the city is shattered, throwing the city into chaos. Phere worked to gain a communication implant that will allow her to seek control over a larger scope. Sir Cedric pestered Doctor Harmon, and ultimately came to blows with Nalzaki. Cascala used heavy handed methods to almost destroy the entire city. Tek, a cyber punk mechanic, seeks revenge on Merrifield for turning a former colleague of his into an undead horse creature. Exhausted from her efforts Merrifield falls to his blows. The city survived, only just, free from the influence of the tome and the various genres, it became like real life. Round 2 - Björn to Rock Dead Character: Nalzaki This round takes place in the middle of a war between The Thünderwölf Clan and the besieged city of Santa Nada. The siege has been going on for a long time, and the cultures of both the clan and the city now revolve around the siege. Weapons do not exist in this world, music is a weapon. All weapons have been converted. Meanwhile the Spectator has gone missing and Crowe wants to find her, he goes to Phere for help. She lies and pretends she knows where Spectator is, in exchange for Crowe's assistance. Nalzaki is mistaken for the god of music and Cascala becomes attuned to music itself. Reacting to a grim prophecy the shamaness of the Thünderwölf Clan attacks Santa Nada in an attempt to get hold of the other contestants. Ultimately a weapon known as The Symphony is unleashed. It is a destructive force made of pure music and it must consume someone in order to be controlled. Phere is about to be sacrificed but Crowe steps in and saves her, inadvertantly getting himself killed. Cascala, Harmon, Klendel and Nalzaki try to soothe the raging Symphony, they succeed but at the cost of Nalzaki's life. Phere is lectured by the Spectator's Tower. Round 3 - The Sable Masque Incomplete This round takes place in a ancient palace during a masquerade ball held to celebrate the coronation of the Spinel Kings. Important people will be present. Everyone has a mask. Category:Grand Battles Category:Canon Grand Battles Category:Season Three Grand Battles